


Understanding and Acceptance

by Netromancer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netromancer/pseuds/Netromancer
Summary: There can never be enough trans!Inquisitor things so have some more. Inquisitor Lavellan comes out to his lover, Dorian.





	Understanding and Acceptance

"I guess it really depends," a sultry purr against his ear, "How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

  
Mahanon gulps thickly, his upper body shivering with anticipation. Dorian's breath is hot on his ear and Mahanon can practically hear the smirk curling on his lips. Mahanon's stomach clenches with nerves as he turns to face the Altus.

 

"Dorian," he says quietly.

  
Dorian's brows bump together in a scowl, his pale grey eyes narrowing. "Mahanon," Dorian replies, "Are you alright?"

  
"I..." Mahanon lets his arms drop from their folded position, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. "I don't want to disappoint you."

  
Dorian laughs then, a breathy chuckle from deep within his throat. "My dear, Mahanon, you could never disappoint me."

  
"You're only interested in men."

  
The Altus blinks, his hands coming to rest on his own hips. "Yes," he says slowly, "And you are a man, one whom I am very interested in-"

  
He's cut off by Mahanon's frustrated sigh. "Some people wouldn't agree."

  
Dorian pauses, then nods. "Ah, I see. You worry on how our relationship would appear to others. I quite understand." His voice is dejected, quiet, but his eyes remain on Mahanon's. "If you wish for this to end between us my lord Inquis-"

  
"No!" Mahanon snaps, then blushes furiously at the tone of his own voice. "It's not... Some people don't see me as a man and I don't want you to feel like I lied to you or tricked you." He's babbling, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, face hot with shame.

  
A knot forms in the older man's brow. "You mean you are like Krem?"

  
The elf blinks, startled, his mouth partially hanging open. "You know?" A single tear rolls down his cheek.

  
Dorian smiles, warm and genuine, his hand reaching for Mahanon's face to wipe the stray tear away then cupping the warm cheek. "I was friends with people like you and Krem. Maevaris is such a one. She explained it to me as knowing your own gender but having those around you force you into a different one. Another friend said he'd been born into the wrong body. But regardless they're a woman and a man respectively, no different than you and Krem. So no, my sweet amatus, you aren't a liar. You never tricked me. All you did was seduce me with that charming tongue and dazzling eyes and made me into the lovesick dog. Awfully fiendish of you. They'd love you in the Magisterum."

  
Mahanon lips quirk at the joke, his shoulders slumping with relief at having it out in the open. He curls his own hand around the one caressing his cheek and presses himself close to the human mage. "Thank you, Dorian. For understanding."

  
The mage wraps his free arm around the smaller elf's waist, his lips finding Mahanon's forehead. "I may not fully understand all the time, amatus, but I'll always be willing to listen. As you've always done for me."

  
They pull away after a few minutes, Mahanon still trembling from the nerves and anxiety. Dorian uses his thumb and forefinger to lift the young elf's chin and guides him into a light kiss. Not deep enough to become heated, but firm enough to convery the stability and the affection that Mahanon so badly needed right now.

  
"Come, Mahanon, let us see if we can steal you any of those tiny cakes you like from the cook, and then annoy Blackwall with my wit. That always cheers you up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans dude who's into other dudes and I am with a dude right now. He is a marvelous character who says such thought provoking things to me such as; "I can see words I just don't understand them."  
> He was on a toilet when he said that. Totally drunk. Not doing anything, mind you, just sitting on a toilet and drinking rum and coke. I wouldn't have minded so much had it not been for the fact that we were in a pub and there was a queue outside.
> 
> Anyway, he's a gay man, and when we first started going out he didn't know I was trans. When I did come out, I was crying (because I was drunk and so full of sad emotions like there's no ice cream left in the fridge and that's honestly the worst thing to ever happen to me how dare you) and he was actually sober this time. He just patted my back and told me I was an idiot for thinking myself less of a man and that he loved every part of me, even the parts I hated about myself. Lovely, right? This was quickly followed by him giving out about some guy from work who was pissing him off and he turned to me, looked me dead in the eyes, and said, "I would chew on his dick and it would not be sexual." 
> 
> You're all welcome.
> 
> ((Edit)) I now have tumblr if anyone wants to come and chat. It's here https://netromancerblr.tumblr.com/


End file.
